Lovesong Ecstasy
by juderman4ever
Summary: Juderman. very graphic. Jude gets back from her vacation with a secret. that secret comes up later, and puts jude and speed's relationship in danger.
1. I'm Back

Lovesong Ecstasy 

by Tristian Henry

I'm Back- Chapter 1 

The door flung open and she stood in front of him in a black vintage tee with the dark silvery text reading next big rock star, and tattered deep blue jeans with random phrases scrawled all over them in black and red. Her hands were ever so slightly placed on her lower hips and her face almost sarcastically saying "I know you want me".

At least that was how he saw her.

"Hey, Jude" Speed managed to choke out beyond the amazement of seeing her, cuz he hasn't seen her for 2 weeks.

"Hey Speed, I missed you" she said with her eyes pleading to meet me his, but he refuses. Jude rushed over to Speed and sat by him on the couch.

Speed finally looked at Jude. Not really seeing her, but looking at her. Starting at her studded leading up to eyes. Her icy blue eyes. He couldn't help himself…

"how are you doing?" speed asked intently

"pretty good" Jude replied nervously, hoping that Speed wouldn't realize what she had done.

Jude cheated on him with Jared, the tour guide from Paris…

speed pov

she's beautiful. Utterly beautiful. I wonder how she managed not to get wet from the rain.

"sooo… how was Paris?" I muttered as she tensely chewed on her bottom lip. It seemed like something was wrong.

"oh, It was great! So many things to see and people to do..." Jude said not realizing her vocal mistake, but she fixed it immediately. "I mean things to and people to see." She chuckled nervously.

jude pov

"I've written some songs on my vacation. Wanna hear?" oh, what a lame excuse. I want him, he wants me. I need to be with him. I need him inside of me. Speed looked at me, puzzled. Sorta like he wasn't taking in what I said.

"uh… ye-yeah I wanna hear them" he whispered almost unsure of what to expect

I pulled him close, gently by his neck and almost kissed him, but went to his ear

"come on, lets go to the bedroom" I whispered. I looked in his eyes. They were pleading for me

I grabbed his hand and lead him into the room, I think I pulled him so hard, his converse squeaked and he almost fell…

narrator

The bedroom walls were white as vanilla ice cream, almost that softness too. The ceiling was black like the sky at night. The bed, in the far left corner, was circular, blood red sheets and a black velvet attached head board.

Jude pulled him to the bed and shoved him down on the bed.

"do you want me?" Jude whispered raspy, almost harsh with her eyes full of lust

she quickly got up and said "I'll be right back"

she grabbed a bag that read Victoria's Secret. Speed looked around the room and then his hazel eyes froze at the door just as she walked out

Jude was in full on black and red laced lingerie with red stiletto's . the panties had no bottoms, so speed could see her perfect salmon pink lips. Speed drank her up with his eyes.

Speed replied almost as if he were forced "yeah"

Jude resumed her position on top of him.

Jude crashed her lips on his and gently pushed her tongue against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Speed couldn't resist, he open his mouth and let her in. he un buttoned her pants and pulled them off, not breaking the kiss. And she did the same with his. Speed felt the rim of her red and black lace lingerie on the right then ever so slightly glided across to the other side, feeling the coarse hairs between his fingertips. The was so hard and Jude could tell. She at once removed her panties, grabbed Speed's wrist and pressed his fingertips on her clit. He knew the rest. She yanked off his boxers and firmly grasped his hard penis. Jude broke the kiss and stared kissing his neck. He couldn't take this. Speed needed to be inside of her.

"I need to be inside of you" his breath getting choppy.

Jude nodded as Speed reversed positions and was now on top. He was now in charge. Speed, now fully hard entered Jude with on swift thrust. He thrusted is swift driving rhythms Jude moaned and started nibbling on his bottom lip. Speed could feel her body tensing and with one more thrust, Jude went blank. Her mind spinning. He could tell she was about to come, and he was working on his himself. Jude began to moan loudly and finally came. Her breath choppy and she could feel Speeds penis throbbing inside of her, also about to come. Jude was raking her nails down his back and moaning his name. Speed's rhythm now just began thrusting, he was so about there and he could feel Jude about to come again. Jude was now letting out louder moans and small screams, occasionally tossing speed's name in there.

"speed, oh yes, yeah, oh my god. Ooh, harder speed…"

speed finally came and started kissing judes neck. She could feel the after shocks coming on, so he left her body.

"Jude? Where are you? Ju- Oh my god!" it was Sadie.

jude pov

I cant believe we just did that.

"oh, hi sadie" I said nonchalantly.

"oh my god, jude. I hope you guys used protection"

"yep…" speed muttered his breath still choppy.

Sadie, trying to avert her eyes, asked "why in my room?"

I looked around. OH SHIT

"I'm sorry, I was so…" I looked at speed and he looked at me "…yeah. Im sorry"

"oh that's fine," sadie said nervously, still trying not to look at them in HER bed. "just. Not in MY room anymore, ok?"


	2. The Secrets That We Keep

neither instant star nor it's characters belong to me

Lovesong Ecstasy

Secrets That We Keep- Chapter 2 

"why do I have to record today?" Jude mutters wearily over her cell to Darius.

"because we need another hit, My Sweet Time has been #1 for 2 months. Now it's fell to #10" Darius says back

"ok, I'll be there in 10" Jude replies

Jude rolls out of bed, grabs her "Dirty Little Secret" shirt, ripped jeans with the studded belt, and remembers Jared soft green eyes that welcomed her into that room… and then she snaps back to reality because of the knocking at her door.

"door's open!" she yells

she exited her room and turned the corner to her living room and dropped her clothes…

"Jared! What the hell are you doing here?" Jude exclaimed

"Well, hi to you too Jude" he said standing up. he was 5'11" and wore all black except for his eyes and his tight emo boy blue jeans.

Jude was so shocked. She picked up her phone and flipped thru her phonebook til she got Darius

"hello, Darius?" Jude whispered because she could hardly speak

"Yeah Jude. Where the hell are you!" he yells back frantically

"I really can't come in today, it's a classified emergency" Jude nervously spoke back as she glanced back at Jared.

"ok… just today only, tomorrow I want here at 10 am sharp!" darius replied back puzzled.

Jude hung up her phone and placed in the small pocket of her Victoria's Secret short black lace rimmed pink silk nite gown.

"Jude, you look great." Jared choked out.

Jude moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she whispered

"I missed you" in his ear and kissed 'that spot' on his neck.

"I want you, Jude. Let's go to the bedroom" he insisted

"ok" she replied happily

Jared picked her in his arms, carried her to the bed and placed her down as he kissed her neck. He could feel her nipples getting hard and pulled up her gown. He broke the kiss and started licking down her chest til he got to her her right breast. Then he roughly sucked on it. Jude let out a little sigh and Jared looked up at her and removed his pants. He pulled out a condom and placed it on himself. With one swift thrust, he inserted himself inside Jude. She could here her phone ring, but she didn't care. As she was about to come and felt his penis throbbing inside of her, she heard a knock at the door.

"Jude! Open the door! It's Speed" speed banged on the door

Jude looked in his pale green eyes. And with one more thrust, she went blank and couldn't here anything except for Jared voice

"you are so beautiful"

"I love you more than air"

"oh, jude you are the best singer"

she couldn't help moaning loudly and tossing Jared's name in there. Even tho Speed was still at the door listening to all of this. She didn't care. Jared immediately left her and put on his and left thru the window.

Jude, going thru aftershocks, tried to put on her nite gown. She stumbled to the door and…


End file.
